Artemis Achenbach
"Come over here. I promise I vill heal you." Artemis' theme is Nightlife (Midnight Crew). Son of Lieselotte Achenbach and Ninten. Former psychic, currently utilizes magic based in darkness, though he has copied elemental magic. A time traveller that hangs around for reasons unknown (Probably to bother Joseph), he lends a helping hand now and again when anyone needs his intellect or his skills. He also seems to carry a surprising amount of information about the supernatural; he's aware of the Heartless, the Composer and his Underground, and is also aware of Aeon's presence. The Only Albino In Existance A fairly moody boy, Artemis tends to completely ignore anybody that he doesn't know, provided that he can. He's been hit a few times for his "fuck off" tendencies. The lone boy in a pair of twins that're kept from the public eye due to his parents both being fairly famous, Artemis isn't much of a social person and often takes time to warm up to somebody, barring Joseph who Artemis has (presumably) known since childhood. The boy's personality (towards someone he's friendly with) is, more often than not, close to a carbon-copy of Ninten's personality; cheerful, humourous, and sarcastic. Towards people he's not too familiar with, though, he often comes off as cruel, occasionally downright evil. Either way, the boy has a nearly unbreakable calm; it's hard as hell to scare him or frighten him. Life Around the "Lair" Having fucked around with a time machine in his era, the boy found him and his sibling, Minerva Achenbach, dragged into an odd era in the past, discovering a black-haired boy in various colors (Ninten), a cowardly orange-haired girl (Kurousu), another black-haired boy who seemed almost overly-affectionate (Tank), a bunch of aliens who looked suspiciously like sperm (Sev's "Giygans"), and a giant red robot that he was sure he'd seen in a commercial somewhere (R7038XX). The boy promptly fiddled around with his machine some more and went back to his own era, dragging his sister with him. A small time after Joseph's first death, Artemis found a black, hooded coat that protected the wearer from corruption of their soul by darkness; soon after, he learned the power of dark magic, forgetting his PSI in exchange. His magic seems to be mostly fire-based, contradicting with his "natural" element of PK Thunder when he still had PSI, but this doesn't seem to deter him in the slightest. Artemis has mentioned that he's in trouble with "several higher powers" for reviving Joseph and inadvertantly bringing back Dracula, as well as having dark magic in the first place. Life as a Merchant 13 years later in his own time-period, Artemis stashed everything that he had ever alchemized or found over the years, travelling the various worlds as a merchant. Over time, it eventually came to the point that the only things he owned were the Power Suit he had found on SR388 (using a stolen Galactic Federation suit to even stay alive in the foreign atmosphere), his pet Chocobo, Peck, a bag that was far bigger on the inside than it was on the outside, a Metroid named Squish ("A memento to bygone days"), and the Alchemizer, stored in a Captchalogue card. Apparently married at some point and sired a daughter, Maria, but his wife died in the process of birth. After ending up in this time period via one of SK's wormholes in his own, Art' got dumped in present-day Phantomile (where, oddly enough, he wasn't booted out by the resident goddess like Klonoa, Koss, and Sora were). There he met the previously-mentioned group, keeping his identity under wraps as best as he could. He sold Klonoa and Sora each a Chao egg, and the two groups parted, each going their merry way. Later he was spotted nearby, and offered to sell Isamu the Fire Arrows ("from a country long-since destroyed"), but eventually turned back the offer due to Isamu's lack of a bow. Later he used the same arrows offered to help distract a monster that had corrupted the dream-based world of Phantomile, allowing Sora and Klonoa to deal a finishing blow. Back home, Art' had followed them all back to the "normal" world, and after being asked to by SK, Fuel/Joseph, and Wayne, he revealed his identity as Joseph's best pal, grown up with a kid of his own and an Aussie accent that he had obtained somewhere along the way, because "nobody suspects the Australian guy." Giving Fuel/Joseph some advice to treat Dominic better (and attempting to cheer him up from the resulting depression from the advice), Art' summoned up his own portal, returning to his own time, daughter in tow. First Guardianship Around the age of 42, Artemis had begun several genetic experiments on small animals after having discovered a good deal of information about Sburb, both from a walkthrough for the game he had found, written by a teenage girl who had went through the game, and from his own studies of Alchemization. He eventually discovered the genetic code for omnipotence, immortality, and omniscience; GCAT. The successful experiments were sent to worlds that were just beginning after they had attacked Artemis, the god-like animals sentenced to guide evolution's path through their world and act as its guardian. Then he decided to make one of the worst decisions of his life, in a moment of greed and power-lust; he injected himself with the code to alter his genetic makeup, rendering him as a god, stuck in his current form for the remainder of time. However, the gods from the Furthest Ring would only allow him to stay in his own world to raise his child to adulthood; then, he would have to choose a world to guard. After his time was up, he chose a world that had beginnings similar to his own. Through this, he guided the path of the primordial ooze, creating humanity all over again. The only problem with all this was that he had quite a bit of time on his hands, what with the 4.3 million years of waiting for basic life to work its kinks out. Later he would reveal that he'd spent most of his time building robots and attempting to entertain himself, only performing his duties when absolutely necessary. Understand his delight when he began seeing the redirected Skaian meteors, looming over the face of the earth and bringing ruin; four human teenagers had entered the Medium. He tested the Soldier of Lightning, "schizoTechie" in combat, and made passing reference to the Thief of Time, "herpDerp". He also seems to have made something of an odd friendship with "spasticGamer"; he told both ST and SG about their task of killing the Black King, as well as to watch out for a Dersite named "Jack Noir", stating that he was "a bit of a wild-card in past sessions." Due to his status as something of a demi-god, he's shown quite the amount of power; he cleanly sliced a Shale Imp straight down the middle with a Dersite Regisword, and is shown to bend the laws of physics and reality to his will. He also remarked in passing that he uses his abilities RESPONSIBLY, unlike "that stupid rodent". So far, what we've seen of his abilities is similar to those of Becqeurel and Doc Scratch; he shrunk himself and ST to miniscule size to fight on the surface of ST's gun, can contact users of Pesterchum using a simple typewriter, and is constantly surrounded by the same crackle of electricity and odd flitting in and out of reality.